Toujours ecouter son coeur
by miike62810
Summary: Si seulement Odd avait eu le courage d'avouer son amour pour Ulrich avant.


Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que la lutte contre X.A.N.A avait cessée. 6 mois que nos lyoko-guerriers avaient repris une vie relativement normale. Il était 18h et Odd était seul dans sa chambre à caresser son chien. Il soupira encore une fois. Ulrich c'était décider à faire le premier pas et maintenant il vivait une idylle avec sa chère et tendre Yumi. «Que je suis con» se répéta Odd. Dès son premier cour à Kadic, en chimie, il était tomber raide dingue d'Ulrich mais ses sentiments lui faisait peur. Il était donc sorti avec presque toute les filles du collège pour les faire taire. Jamais il n'aurait pensait qu'il se passerait quelque chose de concret entre Ulrich et Yumi mais il c'était tromper. A ce moment la, Ulrich devait être encore et toujours avec elle. Si seulement il avait eu le courage de lui dire avant, même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partager, ça lui enlèverai ce poids de ce secret. Il fit un bond quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir, ce n'était qu'Aelita.

- Odd tu ne viens pas manger? Demanda t-elle

- Hein? De quoi? Répondit Odd totalement désorienté

- Il va être 19h, l'heure de manger

- Ah oui, j'arrive

- Ça ne va pas? Demanda t-elle inquiète

- Si, si

Elle ce contenta de pouffé. Elle savait très bien que son ami allait mal mais ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Odd qui oublier d'aller manger n'était pas courant. Elle s'inquiéta d'autant plus quand elle vit qu'il n'avait pas fini son assiette une fois qu'il fut parti du réfectoire. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que l'absence d'Ulrich au réfectoire y été en grande partie la raison de son manque d'appétit.

- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il a aujourd'hui? Demanda Jérémie, Vus vous êtes disputez?

- Mais non. Quand je suis arriver dans sa chambre il avait le regard dans le vide. Il n'avait même pas remarquer que c'était l'heure de manger, ce justifia Aelita

- Alors la c'est vraiment pas normal, je demanderais à Ulrich demain. C'est lui qui est le plus proche d'Odd

Pendant ce temps la Odd était retourner dans sa chambre... et il faisait ses devoirs?! 0-0. Ulrich arriva avec un sourire bêta sur le visage.

- Salut mon pote!

«Salut mon cœur.» était la chose qu'Odd voulait entendre. Ulrich se mit derrière Odd et regarda dessus son épaule.

- Tu fais quoi?

- Ma chimie alors me dérange pas! Lui répondit Odd sur un ton sec

- Ok, ok. T'énerve pas mec.

Il alla dans son lit et envoya des messages à Yumi. Odd soupira de plus belle, durant ce peut de temps ou Ulrich avait était coller à son dos lui donnait encore des frisons. Le pire était la senteur de son parfum, Odd en rêvait la nuit. Il était soulager qu'Ulrich ne fut pas dans cette position plus longtemps sinon il aurait craquer et l'aurait embrasser. La soirée se passa dans le plus grand silence. Le lendemain matin ce fut une fois de plus dans le silence que nos deux héros allaient en math. Aelita avait demander à Odd de ce mettre avec elle et Jérémie à Ulrich. Ils voulaient absolument savoir ce qu'avait Odd et pourquoi il était dans un tel état.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a Odd? Demanda Jérémie à Ulrich à voix basse

- Comment ça?

- Bah tu n'a rien remarquer? Il mange plus, il ne blague plus, il ne drague plus.

- Ah bon?

Jérémie resta bouche bée, Ulrich n'avait vraiment rien remarquer. Pendant ce temps la du coté d'Aelita et Odd.

- Dit Odd, demanda Aelita en lui donnant un coup de cou

- Quoi?

- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pourquoi pas ce promener dans le parc cette après-midi après le cour d'histoire?

- Ouai, si tu veux. Lui répondit Odd sans plus d'enthousiasme

- Odd, tu sais très bien que si jamais ça ne va pas tu peux m'en parler.

- Oui oui, répondit Odd avec lassitude

- Alors qu'est-ce-qui ce passe? Je vois bien que tu va de plus en plus mal

- Mais rien ne t'inquiète pas

- Arrête avec ça.

Odd inspira un bond coup.

- Comment tu peux me demander quelque chose comme ça? Comme je peux te faire comprendre que j'ai/

- Della Robbia, Stones, silence! Hurla la prof

- Alors? Demanda Aelita quelques instants après

- Oublie, puis quand bien même j'ai pas envier de me faire coller.

Aelita pouffa, elle avait était si près du but. Odd allait enfin lui dire ce qui le rendait mélancolique depuis plusieurs jours mais non il a fallu que la prof s'en mêle. Le fait qu'Odd lui disait qu'il n'avait pas pour but d'être coller ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, «Est-il devenu quelqu'un d'autre?» se demanda Aelita. L'heure se passa donc dans le plus grand silence pour les deux groupes. Une fois les deux heures de maths passaient avec bien du mal nos héros allèrent dans la cour. Yumi les attendaient sur un banc.

- Au faite Odd qu'est-ce-que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure? Demanda Aelita

Elle se retourna et Odd avait disparut.

- Mais ou est Odd? Demanda t-elle

- Odd? Demanda Yumi. Il est parti vers les chambres pendant que vous veniez me rejoindre.

- Il a peut-être oublier son exo de chimie, intervenu Ulrich

- Son exo de chimie?! Hurla Jérémie. Il a fait son exo de chimie!?

- Bah ouai, il le faisait quand je suis rentré hier soir. Se contenta de répondre Ulrich en haussant les épaules

- Et après tu va me dire que tu n'a rien remarqué et qu'il va très bien?

- Bah...

- Il y a un problème avec Odd? Ces derniers temps il me parle pas des masses. Dit Yumi d'une petite voix.

- Tu est sensé être son ami merde! Hurla Aelita en courant vers les chambres à la recherche d'Odd

Pendant qu'elle courrait, tout semblait devenir claire dans son esprit. Elle se remémora tout des petits détails presque insignifiant qu'elle avez vu par le passé. Tout revenait forcement à Ulrich. Le jour ou Ulrich c'était mit avec Yumi, elle l'avait surpris entrain de pleurer dans les toilettes. Odd était devenu froid avec Yumi depuis qu'elle était avec Ulrich. Ulrich passait son temps avec Yumi et Odd avait tendance à être plus déprimer que l'habitude quand ils les voyaient au loin. Elle se sentait conne de ne pas avoir compris tout cela plus tôt. Conne de ne pas avoir était la pour lui remonter le moral, conne d'avoir été aveugle. Elle entra en trombe dans la chambre d'Odd.

- Aelita?! Dit Odd surpris

Aelita le regarda à bout de souffle et les larmes aux yeux. Odd était assis dans son lit, cela ne faisait aucun doute, il venait de pleurer.

- Aelita mais tu pleure? Demanda inquiet Odd

Aelita fonda en larmes et sauta aux bras de son ami.

- Je suis désolé Odd, je suis désolé de ne pas mettre rendu compte avant du mal qui te ronger. Quelle amie pathétique je fais! C'était pourtant relativement compréhensible mais non je n'ai rien vu.

- Mais

- Il n'y a pas de 'Mais' Odd, coupa Aelita. On ne peut pas en vouloir à quelqu'un d'être amoureux c'est stupide. C'est comme si on nous reprocher de vivre, tu imagine toi le truc? Cela ne change pas à l'affection que j'ai pour toi, n'en doute jamais

Odd se mit à sangloter dans les bras d'Aelita. Une fois remit chacun de leurs émotions ils partirent en cour. A 12h, la table de nos lyoko-guerriers était animé par les blagues d'Aelita et d'Odd. Aelita avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'Odd se sente mieux et en était heureuse, heureuse d'entendre son ami rire de bon cœur comme au bon vieux temps.

- Tu à l'air de te porter comme un charme Odd, demanda Yumi avec un sourire aux lèvres

- Oh ça oui!

Il lança un regard complice à Aelita et se força à rire, rien que la voix de Yumi était l'une des choses qui pouvait remettre Odd dans la mélancolie.

- Dit Odd tu connaît cette blague?

«Une blonde entre dans une animalerie.  
>Le vendeur lui propose un perroquet savant:<br>-Si vous lui tirez sur la patte droite, il parle français.  
>Il tire sur la patte droite et l'oiseau dit "Bonjour!"<br>-Si vous lui tirez sur la patte gauche, il parle anglais.  
>Il tire sur la patte gauche et l'oiseau dit: "Hello!"<br>La blonde demande:  
>-Et si on lui tire les deux?<br>-J'me casse la gueule!»

Toute la table ce mit à rire, Odd le premier. Cela lui faisait un bien fou qu'Aelita eu découvert son secret. A la fin des cours de la journée, nos héros allèrent faire un tour dans le parc comme l'avait proposé Aelita le matin même.

- Aelita je peux te parler un instant? Demanda Ulrich timide

- Oui bien sur. Continuez à avancer on vous rejoint.

Elle et Ulrich s'arrêtèrent pendant que Yumi, Jérémie et Odd avancèrent.

- Qu'est-ce-qui a? Demanda Aelita une fois les autres héros parti.

- Dit, tu sais pourquoi Odd est dans cette état?

- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien remarqué!

- T'énerve pas. Non, non je n'ai rien remarquer mais une fois que Jérémie me l'a dit tout est devenu clair et je m'inquiète pour lui.

Aelita resta silencieuse et ne savait pas vraiment comme le prendre que Ulrich se réveil aussi tard. Mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère quand il disait qu'il était inquiet.

- C'est de ma faute? C'est pour ça que tu ne dit rien? Demanda Ulrich au bout d'un instant.

- C'est compliqué Ulrich, tout ce que je peux dire c'est d'essayer d'être plus pressant pour lui.

- Plus présent pour lui?

- Aller on y va, il va croire qu'on les a oublier.

Ulrich n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Aelita commençait déjà à courir aux pas de courses dans la direction ou était parti la bande. Il n'avait pas comprit le sens de 'Essaie d'être plus présent'. Il rattrapa Aelita et terminèrent le tour avec tout le monde.

- Oh mon dieu il va être 18h30, il faut que je rentre chez moi, tu viens Ulrich?

- Bah...

Ulrich repensa à la fameuse phrase d'Aelita et regarda Odd d'un coin de l'œil.

- Non, je rentre à l'internat. On se voit Lundi?

- On se voit pas du week-end? Demanda Yumi étonné

En effet nous étions Vendredi.

- Non. Bon week-end.

Il lui fit un bref bisou sur les lèvres et parti en direction du réfectoire. Il fut vite rejoint par Aelita, Jérémie et Odd. Aelita fit un petit sourire complice à Ulrich qui lui rendit. Il avait bien l'intention de suivre les conseils qu'elle lui avait donné. Après avoir manger et discuter, chacun remontèrent dans sa chambre, Aelita avec Jérémie et Odd avec Ulrich. Odd se posait plein de question sur le pourquoi du comment Ulrich n'allait pas voir Yumi du week-end et se demandait si Aelita n'avait pas révéler son secret. Bien que ce n'était pas son genre. Il alla donc directement dans son lit et mit ses écouteurs. Ulrich lui c'était installer dans son lit et lisait un magazine de sport. Le soirée se passa en silence comme la veille sauf que Ulrich avait lancer un petit «Bonne nuit» avant de se rendormir. Il n'eut pas de réponse d'Odd qui pensait que c'était son imagination. Le lendemain matin Ulrich secoua Odd à 09h.

- Hein? Mais qu'est-ce-qui ce passe? Demanda Odd endormi

- Aller debout grosse larve, on se motive! Lui répondit Ulrich de bonne humeur.

Odd se leva en râlent, parti se laver et déjeuné. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble, ils allèrent faire les magasins, marcher dans le bois, manger une glace sur un banc.

- C'était une belle journée! Dit Ulrich avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, répondit Odd un peu gêné

- Bon bah je vais aller voir Yumi, tu n'a qu'a retourner dans notre chambre.

- Ah d'accord, répondit Odd avec tristesse

«Je me suis fais de faux espoirs, style j'allais avoir de l'importance à ses yeux. C'était une chouette journée mais il ne peux s'empêcher d'aller la voire. Que je suis con!» se répéta Odd sur la route du retour. Ulrich revenu une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Odd était de dos à la porte, installer sur son bureau.

- Odd?

- Quoi? Répondit Odd qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner

Odd fit un bond quand il senti Ulrich derrière lui. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux il vit une magnifique composition floral sur son devoir de maths. Odd soupira en voyant ça.

- C'est très beau, elle va adoré

- C'est vrai? Tu aime? Répondit Ulrich avec joie

- Oui, aller va lui donner.

Odd fut surpris quand Ulrich lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

- Je viens de la donner à la personne que j'aime. Celle pour qui je suis amoureux et je suis heureux que cette fleur te plaise.

- Mais, Yumi? Demanda Odd perdu

- Tu voit toi c e que tu à fait avec Samantha ou encore Clara? Bah c'était pareil pour moi envers Yumi. Pour me dire que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi, je me suis fait croire que j'étais amoureux de Yumi.

Odd commença à pleurer de bonheur et pria pour que ce ne soit pas un rêve.

- Sèche tes larmes mon ange. Jamais plus je ne te laisserais.

Ulrich venu poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Odd qui répondit volontiers au baiser.


End file.
